paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Gone Missing 4
They all got to the Lookout, Chase Duke and Marshall got into the elevator, and it went up to the top floor. Once they got out they saw Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, and Everest sitting in front of Katie. "It's nice to see you three again." she said. They all nodded, and gave each other a group hug. Katie smiled and was about to cry. It was so nice to see them together again. "Okay guys we are all here for a reason. We all got a message from Ryder." "But we had his pup pad at City Hall." said Everest. "Yea with his ATV and vest." said Rubble. "I say we go there and look around." said Chase. They all nodded and left the Lookout. Once they started driving down Main Street, people started cheering when they saw all the pups back together. They arrived at City Hall, Chase started sniffing around. "Hey look, it's Chase the Crybaby." All the pups turned around and saw some police dogs. "Chase, who are they?" asked Skye. "My worst nightmare. What do you guys want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Chase said trying to keep his cool. "Whatever man. But how about you be nice and tell me who's your little friend here." the German Shepherd said as he pointed to Skye. Chase stood right in front of her. "Why do you want to know?" Skye looked at him, and smiled a little. "Man, just tell me or is she your girlfriend." Chase looked at him and he was trying not to get red. Skye blushed a little. "No, she is not my girlfriend. I just don't want you near her." Chase said then he turned around and went back to what he was doing. The police dogs left. "I got something." said Chase, "It smells like other pups been around here." "Okay you guys, go follow the smell, but give me your uniforms and leave your rides at my place." said Katie. They did what they were told, they only had their Paw Patrol collars on and left Adventure Bay following Chase to see if they can find Ryder. It took three days to follow where the trail was taking them. They had to camp out a couple of times. "Guys, we are here," said Chase. They all stood next to Chase, and saw a sign that said "Welcome to Enchanted City". The pups walked in the city, saw people walking, one person stepped on Marshall's tail. "Chase, where are we going?" asked Everest. "The smell is coming from around here." said Chase. Then four pups ran passed them and right behind them was the pound catcher. The Paw Patrol started running also. "Great more pups in this city. Well I guess I can take them." he said. He grabbed the Paw Patrol in nets and put them in the van. "Great, we've been caught by a weird looking man." said Rubble. "I'm not weird. I'm handsome." the guy said. Everest and Skye rolled their eyes. "Okay sure dude, do you even have a girlfriend?" asked Zuma. "No, but..." he said. "Do you still live with your mother?" asked Rocky. "Yes but..." "Does your mom even let you have a girlfriend?" asked Duke. "I can't date until they are approved by my mom first." the guy said while he was driving. The pups looked at each other. "Man, that's just sad." said Chase. Skye smacked him on his side. "Don't listen to those mean pups. You will find a girl that your mom approves of." said Everest as she shuts Marshall mouth. "And besides, you're only what twenty- two years old." said Skye. "Well no, I'm forty-nine." the guy said. The pups remain quiet, the guys were trying not to laugh. They were quiet for the whole ride. Once they got to their location. The guy lets them out of the back, but had ropes on their collars so they don't get away. "Boss, I'm back" said the forty-nine year old man. "Good, did you get those robber pups?" said the boss. "Well no but I got them." he showed his boss. "Man, in my office after you put them in a cage. Now!!!" said the boss who was not looking that happy. "Yes sir." the worker said. Then the glass broke and a few pups dropped in. The pups stayed back, as the other pups dressed in black with masks on their face walked closer to them. Then the boss had all his workers surround them. "You robber pups have nowhere to go, give up." said the boss. The pups stood there smiling. Then they attacked the humans, but they didn't get hurt. One of the ninja pups walked over to the cage where the Paw Patrol were and opened it. "Come with me if you want answers." the pup said. The Paw Patrol looked at each other and followed the pup out. Then the other ninja pups followed. They ran until they hit a construction site that has been left there for stray animals in the city. ' ' Chapter 5 The pups were breathing after all the running that they did. The ninja pups got them water. "Follow us so you can see our leader." they said. So the pups followed, and they were in an old building where they saw stray cats, dogs, and other animals. "Do you take care of all of those animals?" asked Duke. "Yes we do, that's how we got our name." said one of the ninja pups. "Chase, I don't trust them." said Skye. "You don't have to, but if you want answers, you better stay with us." the ninja pup said rudely. "Who goes there?" "It's us, we have the Paw Patrol here that needs our help." the ninja pups said unison. "How did you know that we are the Paw Patrol?" asked Zuma. The one ninja pup that was a little shorter than him walked up, and put its paw under his tag. "We know everything about the Paw Patrol, and we know who you are." The leaders came from behind the shadow. One had black fur, and one spot on the body was gray, and had silver eyes. Then the other pup had the opposite fur color gray fur but one black spot and also had silver eyes. Duke mouth dropped when he saw the pup. The ninja pups removed their masks. "Welcome, I'm Platinum, and this is my sister Crystal." said Platinum. Crystal walked down, and stood next to her ninja pup friends. "These crazy pups are my friends: Wendy, Trixie, Azul, and Brittany." said Crystal. Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble's jaws dropped when they saw them. Chase saw them and used his paw to lift their mouths back up. "Nice to meet you." said Skye. "I always wanted to meet the Paw Patrol." said Crystal. "I know that you guys must be tired, so we will get dinner, then we will all sleep." said Trixie. The pups nodded. "Hey, Crystal, one of the pups said that if we want answers." Marshall started. "Yes, follow me." said Platinum. So that pups did. "What's going on?" asked Rocky. Platinum looked at them. "An evil man named Dr. Monty. He is known for killing people for revenge." Platinum said. "How do you know about him?" asked Skye. Crystal stepped next to her brother with a sad face. He patted her on the back. "He killed our owners." said Crystal crying. The pups' mouths dropped. Duke looked at Crystal's face. "That's just cold. What happened?" he asked. Platinum gave him an evil look. Duke backed up. "So what do you know about this guy?" asked Chase. "All we know is that he has Ryder hidden in his hideout. Ryder was the one who told me and the girls to get his pup pad from Adventure Bay." said Azul. "So how are we going to get him back?" asked Everest. "It's pretty hard, but you guys might have to do some training first." said Trixie. The pups all looked confused. "Training!?!?" they said. "Hehehe yep, so you guys can move as smooth and fast as us. Ninja pups." said Brittany as she put down Rubble's collar. Rubble looked at what she had in her mouth. "Wait, how did you?" he started. "SHHH hehehe a ninja can never tell. You have to find out." she said as she put his collar back on him. The pups looked at Rubble who looked astonished by what she did. Rubble stared at her as she walked away. "Dinner!" yelled Crystal and Wendy. They all ate, and they got to know all the ninja pups. Then Skye was able to sleep with Crystal and her friends. Chase, Marshall, Duke, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma were in a different spot until Platinum walked over to them. "You guys can stay with me." he said. They nodded and walked with him. As they were walking they started to hear the girls giggling. "Got you, Crystal" yelled Skye. Chase's face got a little red, but he tried to get the thoughts out of his head. They all walked to Platinum's room. They all fell asleep. In the morning, Rubble and Chase were the only two that were awake. "Rubble, I wanted to ask you something." Chase said looking at him. "What's up?" "Where did you go after we all said our good-byes?" Chase asked. Rubble looked down and looked back up at him. "I stayed at Katie's place so I can help her. I hid my digger. And whenever you came around I hide so it would seem like I left Adventure Bay. I didn't want anyone to know where I was. We all stopped talking to each other after Ryder's "death"." Rubble said. "Dude, I wanted to stay in Adventure Bay, but I couldn't face the lost of Ryder. So I thought it was better for me to leave. But we should head to the girls and start this ninja training" said Zuma who was in a black ninja outfit. So they got dressed in the black ninja outfits, and went to meet up with the others, ate breakfast, and started training. Back to chapter 3 Next to 6 and 7 here